


Терновый куст

by Ninth_wanderer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, alternative bible
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninth_wanderer/pseuds/Ninth_wanderer
Summary: История пастуха, со стадом коз попавшего в грозу, сначала стала сенсацией, а затем - легендой. С некоторыми изменениями, которые претерпевают все истории, пересказанные разными людьми друг другу сотни раз. Козы превратились в овец; молния, ударившая в терновый куст, стала божественным явлением, гром – божественным гласом. Пастух – пророком. Про грозу все забыли, потому что ну кто поверит в дождь в пустыне, люди же не идиоты.
Relationships: Crowley/Houseplants (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Терновый куст

Сначала это была просто роща. Со строчной буквы. Как и все в Саду, она была счастлива своим незнанием. Она росла сама по себе и никому не мешала – в конце концов, созданная одной из первых, она пользовалась каким-никаким уважением.

Первые люди любили гулять под ее сенью и кормиться ее плодами. Змей тоже любил ее навещать. Роща не была похожа ни на что из того, что было ему знакомо.

Затем появилось Время, и жизнь стала подчиняться Ему. Десятилетия стали сменять десятилетия. В удачные годы роща обильно плодоносила, в голодные – сохла. Пришлось ассимилироваться, ничего не поделаешь. Стены-то уже не было.

В общем, обычная роща. С обычной судьбой.

С обычным терновым кустом. 

Куст Змей особо любил – много влажной, раскидистой тени, много колючек и сладких маленьких плодов, которые ничто, кроме его жесткой узкой морды, не могло достать, не опасаясь лишиться глаза.

Вскоре уже столетия сменяли столетия, изменился климат, голодных лет стало больше. Сначала в роще перестали гнездиться птицы. Затем сюда перестали приходить люди. Деревья умерли не скоро – изнуренные без воды, истощенные солнцем, они сначала высохли снаружи, затем внутри, и только после, воздев к небу крючковатые руки ветвей, замерли.

Остался только куст. Он стойко снес все тяготы жизни, хоть уже и не был таким, как в первые дни Создания.

За это Змей его тоже любил. В его жизни была похожая ситуация.

Ну, а остальное вы знаете. 

История пастуха, со стадом коз попавшего в грозу, сначала стала сенсацией, а затем - легендой. С некоторыми изменениями, которые претерпевают все истории, пересказанные разными людьми друг другу сотни раз. Козы превратились в овец; молния, ударившая в терновый куст, стала божественным явлением, гром – божественным гласом. Пастух – пророком. Про грозу все забыли, потому что ну кто поверит в дождь в пустыне, люди же не идиоты.

Куст все стерпел.

Змей решил, что это будет последней каплей в его и без того нелегком вегетативном существовании.

Среди бетонных стен, в квартире, где преобладало естественное освещение и была установлена система кондиционеров, обеспечивающая циркуляцию воздуха, царила благодатная тень. Это не была обычная квартира в человеческом ее понимании, потому что ни одна ее комната не использовалась по назначению. 

Самым человеческим, что в ней было, можно назвать комнатные растения. Конечно, растения тоже не были обычными. Они были потрясающими, совершенно великолепными, ухоженными, такими зелеными, что на них тяжело было долго смотреть без зависти.

Кроули искренне считал современные растения избалованными, капризными ублюдками.

В их жизни не было двухсотлетней засухи, не было коз или овец, объедающих листья, людей, объедающих яблоки, и не было долбанных молний, настолько ужасных, что их принимали за божественный знак. Казалось бы – расти и радуйся, чего тебе, твою мать, еще надо!

И с его точкой зрения был согласен один куст, глядящий на современный мир из окна той комнаты, что была обставлена под спальню. Куст не был таким раскидистым и густым, как раньше, и променял бескрайний простор на керамический горшок. Но он пережил создание этого мира, почти пережил его гибель и, пожалуй, расстроился бы, если бы все вот так вот кончилось. Но… все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, верно?

Куст был счастлив.

Он цвел.


End file.
